


what a merry christmas

by pengo_o



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Oops, Shh, Softness Everywhere, bc ele is drop dead gorgeous, because i am foul mouthed, edo just wants a kissie, everyone is happy, happiness, happy incantava, if you blink you will miss elippo, incantava - Freeform, it's just soft, it's not may, minor/ background nicotino, no, oh yeah swearing though, soft, we don't blame him tho, what are you talking about, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengo_o/pseuds/pengo_o
Summary: it's literally just ele being pissed off then mistletoe and softness





	what a merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: not mine

"Ele!".

It's her brother.

The only person who _dares_ to wake Eleonora Sava up from her beauty sleep.

Because everyone else knows that she will be _out for your blood_ if you do. But Filippo, over here, somehow hasn't _quite_ got the memo. or maybe Eleonora simply hasn't got the message through to him yet, which she is about to work on as soon as she gets out of this be-

"Eleonora Sava, get your lazy butt out of bed this instant".

"Shut up Filippo, let me sleep for fuck's sake", she grumbles, turning in the covers so that her head is cushioned by pillows either side. Hopefully, that'll stop the shouting from annoying her as much.

There are a couple of minutes of tranquil yet brief silence before eleonora's phone practically has a seizure. And it scares the shit out of her due to the fact that she completely forgot to put it on charge on the other side of the room, and that it's been under her pillow all night. Oh, and it's on low charge, so that's just brilliant, isn't it?

Groaning, she peers at the screen, prising one eye open wearily.

She's getting ready to chew the shit out of some random indian guy trying to tell her her bt wifi connection's gone haywire, before she realises that it isn't a call, it's an alarm.

And instead of it saying "get the fuck out of bed Ele or you're going to be late for school" (like many of hers do say), it says "CHRISTMAS!!!!".

It takes a minute or two to actually sink in.

Christmas?

Today?

No, it must be a stupid prank Filippo is pulling on her or something, right?

So she does what any person with common sense would do, and she... checks Instagram?

Her first instinct. Whatever.

Straight away, her whole feed is full of presents, trees, and smiles. 

Well shit.

The time is... 09:23.

And if she's not to be mistaken, she distinctly recalls Filippo mentioning a "Christmas party."

"Here at 9:30". 

Meaning... she has precisely seven minutes.

Before her entire friend group and the 'contrabbandieri' (stupid name), as well as her chaotic mess of a boyfriend Edoardo-shitty-hair-Incanti come and wreak havoc on this poor, quaint little flat of theirs.

Eleonora has to get ready.

So, she does what she does best, and instantly picks out a nice fluffy green and white christmas jumper with a reindeer on it (that, if she remembers rightly, her grandmother knitted) and slides into some jeans.

She bundles her hair into a neat (ish) bun, then looks in the mirror.

You know what? She could look worse. She could look like poor Fede after her and the girls found her drunk out of her _mind_ the other night. She had thrown up all over her hoodie, for god's sake. not to mention her eyes- oh my god, christ on a bike, her eyes- she looked like a corpse. They were all hollow and yellowey and ewhjvdewugcliuew. Ele physically shudders at the memory.

She checks her phone again. 09:26. Four minutes.

Her eyes flicker over to her makeup bag.

Well, looking in the mirror, she doesn't _really_ need any...

But fuck it, a little bit of lipstick won't hurt.

She swiftly but carefully applies it, making sure she doesn't smudge or go out of the lines. She's become a pro at applying lipstick over the years, and frankly? She's quite proud of it.

 _Smack_. Perfect.

"Eleonora Francesca Sava, get your lazy ass out of that bed before I-", Eleonora quickly turns her head towards her brother, who is now standing in her doorway with his arms folded. "Ah, you're already dressed. Well that's a surprise, because the last time i spoke to you, you were-",

"Oh shut it, Fili. It wasn't _my_ fault you didn't wake me up earlier."

Filippo lets out a dry laugh. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault that _you _forgot it was Christmas and that we're having a party in-", he pauses to check his watch, "Two minutes?", he finishes, an eyebrow raised. "Anyway, we don't have time for arguing. We have a party to host- why don't you make yourself useful and set the table for dinner, hm?",__

__Oh, was this man going to get a slap later on. "Fine", Eleonora mumbles, avoiding Filippo's eyes. "But you better have decorated, or I'm going to-",_ _

__The doorbell rings._ _

__Oh no._ _

__"Ooh, it sounds like we have our first guest! How _delightful_ ", Filippo says, mockingly, and proceeds to practically frolic out of the room._ _

__Her brother is absolutely insane._ _

__But Eleonora sucks up her pride - for now - and walks stiffly out of her room to go and lay the table._ _

__What she did _not_ expect to see as soon as she walked into the hallway were mistletoes dotted throughout the flat._ _

__Noo, scratch that, _lathering_ the flat._ _

__She's never seen this many plants in the same place before. And that's saying something, judging on the sizes of the gardens she's been to._ _

__She should've known this is how her brother decorates._ _

__That's the thing with Filippo: he either does nothing or he does it all._ _

___Damn these perfectionists._ _ _

__High pitched squealing getting closer and closer interrupts Eleonora from her musing._ _

__It's only a matter of seconds before she's practically crushed by three sacks of love. Aka, Silvia-cuddle-muffin-Mirabella, Eva-ray-of-sunshine-Brighi and Fede-ball-of-happiness-Caciotti._ _

__When they pull back, they all burst into a fit of giggles._ _

__"Merry christmas, girls!", Silvia squeals, "I can't _wait_ for you guys to see what I got you"._ _

__"Neither can I!! This is gonna be amazing", says federica. "Oh, we- we are opening our presents here right Ele?", she asks, probably seeing the bewildered look on Eleonora's face._ _

__"Uhm, yeah, sure, I guess so."_ _

__"So, uhm, Ele... what's with the mistletoe?", Eva giggles. Eleonora knows what she's going to say straight away. Little shit. "Did you put it up for you and Ed-uuuuuardo?", Silvia and Federica look like they're in stitches from laughing so hard, and they've only been here... what, 3 minutes?_ _

__Eleonora rolls her eyes, but she can't hide the fond smile that sneaks onto her face._ _

__"So are you girls gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me lay the table?", she changes the subject abruptly, and they all nod and put their bags down._ _

__People keep arriving, and it's like a god damn rave or some shit at one point in the hallway. There are only about 16 people there but the cramped apartment makes it feel like there are 50._ _

__At some point, when she's sitting on the floor decorating the christmas tree with Eva and Federica, she hears (over the sound of the music), someone shout "Filippo and Elia are under the mistletoe! you know what that means!",_ _

__She, and probably everyone else in the room, as well as a shocked looking Niccolo and Martino, swivel their heads towards the sound. And right there, in front of her, is-_ _

__Edoardo._ _

__"Ele! i've been looking for you everywhere, babe!"._ _

__His stupidly fluffy curls just prevented her from seeing her brother kiss Elia Santini under the mistletoe._ _

__But if she had the ability to get mad at this man in front of her, he would most probably be dead in a forest by now._ _

__So she just puts on her usual, sweet smile and says, "Hey-",_ _

__Before she knows it, her stupid ass boyfriend has grabbed her by the hand and dragged her underneath some mistletoe._ _

__Fuck._ _

__People are whistling and howling already._ _

__She's about to quip him over the head. Really, she is._ _

__But then he looks into her eyes. He _knows_ she can't resist that look, and that's what makes the man so unbearably annoying._ _

__But his chocolate brown, warm eyes melt her heart like an ice cream on a sunny day._ _

__When he goes in for the kiss, it's soft and it's sweet._ _

__And it's moments like this when Eleonora knows she wouldn't rather have anyone else._ _

**Author's Note:**

> who even has an xmas party at 9am? smh


End file.
